Heavy Metal Lover
by Aiedail.Icestar
Summary: Elena is having some troublesome dreams about the one brother she shouldn't be dreaming about. When she confronts him about it, well, you know Damon. (very M rated, warning you now) Season 2, pre-Klaus
1. Chapter 1

**Pre-Klaus-madness, but still sort of near the ritual time. Not really a lot of plot, just some fun. This story idea has been sitting in my iPod note drafts since like, season 2 haha.**  
**I apologise for totally abandoning my other story… I just can't get back into it no matter how many drafts I try to start. :/ Sorry..**

**Chapter 1**

_I want your whisky mouth all over my blonde south…_

_Elena kissed his chest again, then moved her fingers to pull his shirt up and off. The song played in the background, the bass loud enough that she could feel it in her skin. Her skin glided against his as she moved up towards his mouth, feeling him dig his fingers into her hips, starting to pull down her shorts. She sank her teeth into his lower lip, moaning softly while running her fingers through his raven dark hair. When she released his lip he smirked, pushing her down and grinding his hips against her while he kissed he throat. "Damon…" she bit her lip, moving her hips in time with his…_  
Wait. WHAT?!

Elena wrenched herself away from Damon, then her eyes popped open and she sat up with a shuddering gasp alone in her bed. She was dreaming about Damon. _Ohmygod. I couldn't have been dreaming about… no, no, no… Stefan. Remember. Stefan. Stefan. _Taking a deep breath, Elena tried to ignore how heated she was, and the uncomfortable ache between her thighs.  
"What the hell…" she muttered, running her fingers through her mahogany locks a few times before she felt calm enough to lie down and go back to a dreamless sleep.

Morning came without event, the dream forgotten in the familiarity of Elena's routine. Thursday classes went by quickly, the only setback being a pop quiz in calculus which she prayed she did alright on. She had promised Stefan she would go visit him later in the afternoon, but sitting at home was too boring, so she decided to go over early and surprise him. Smiling to herself, she drove to the boarding house, frowning when she heard loud music walking up to the front door. She let herself in after adjusting her hair and shirt a little.

_Heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover, heavy metal lover…_

Elena froze in the doorway, taken aback by the sensation that she had literally just heard this song, but she couldn't remember when… She shrugged it off, walking towards the den where Damon was already starting on what looked like his fifth or sixth drink (whenever she berated him for day drinking he did that eye thing and smirked at her "It's five o-clock somewhere, 'Lena.") He turned his head to smirk at her, and heat flooded through Elena as the dream suddenly came crashing back to her consciousness.  
"What the hell, Damon!" she burst out, earning a raised brow from Damon.  
"Um… hi?" he looked genuinely confused, looking around to see if there were any dead bodies or dusty shelves he forgot to take care of.  
"This song! You were in my head last night again. Seriously, Damon what is wrong with you?!" Elena stormed over to him, anger and embarrassment flooding through her, heating her cheeks to a bright pink. Damon stood up nonchalantly, going to the table to refill his glass.  
"Okay, first of all, I've been on a Gaga bender lately. Don't hate. Second of all, you're wearing your necklace, 'Lena. I couldn't get into your head if I wanted to, which I don't, because if you see," he waved at her general state. "This is how you get. And it's annoying when you constantly yell at me. But…" he paused, taking a second good look at her and stepping closer, a light went on in his eyes and suddenly his lips pulled up in that sexy smirk that irked her. Wait, no, it wasn't sexy. No. Definitely not. Jeez. She needed her head checked. "That means you had a dream about me, and from the looks of it," he captured a lock of her hair, twirling it through his fingers lightly; "it was a very _interesting _dream. Care to share?" he leaned in closer and Elena broke out of her trance and pulled away from him, shaking her head is if to dislodge the remnants of what the dream had made her feel.  
"No! I didn't… I just…" Elena took a deep breath and collected herself. "Just stop, whatever you're doing. Okay? I'll let it go this time, but not again." Damon took another step closer, getting in her personal space as he always did, but this time with the memory of the dream fresh in her mind, it unbalanced Elena even more as the strange things that always went through her when Damon was around became all the more potent.  
"The thing is, _Elena_," Damon rolled her name off his tongue, his tone pitched lower and softer than normal. "I'm not doing anything, _you _came _here_, _you_ were wearing your necklace, and _you_ won't even admit it to yourself. You were dreaming about me," he flashed a smirk. Elena felt the wall touch her back; her breathing quickened as he loomed over her, his proximity sending thrills through her she didn't know how to quell. His eyes flashed at her, then dropped to her lips. With effort, Elena managed to push past him and stagger a few steps away. Breathing heavily, she ran a trembling hand through her hair, shaking her head.  
"No. No, you're playing one of your tricks, and it's not going to work this time," she leveled a furious look at him, and made for the door until he caught her wrist in a gentle but firm grip.  
"Elena," he pulled her slightly to make her look at him. "I didn't put that dream in your head, but in all seriousness, make sure you do wear your necklace to sleep. Plus," the smirk was back on his lips and Elena found she was staring at them way more than she should. "It might prove to you that it's your own mind, and you know what they say…" he drew himself up dramatically and began singing, "_a dream is a wish that your heart makes!"_ Typical Damon. Rolling her eyes, Elena tugged her wrist out of his grasp, ignoring how his fingers trailed over her palm while she walked away. Back in her car, she texted Stefan to meet at the Grill instead, and drove back to her house to sort through the mess that was her mind.

_Elena moaned as his lips moved down to her throat, covering it in hot, heavy kisses, occasionally letting his teeth scrape against her pulse, making her gasp and lust shoot through her like lightning. She dug her nails into his upper arms, wrapping her legs tighter around him as he grinded into her. The amount of clothes they were still wearing was quickly becoming annoying, so she trailed her hand down to the button of his jeans, pulling them down until he kicked them off. He lifted her hips easily with one hand, pulling her shorts off in one quick tug. Elena pushed him so that they rolled and she was on top of him. Attacking his mouth, she felt a change happen. Pulling back to see the veins under his eyes and fangs, she smiled, kissing his suddenly deadly mouth, loving the moans that ripped out of his throat when she licked his fangs. Then she was on her back, looking up into his ice-blue eyes, leaning in for another kiss…_

"NO!" she screamed, waking up with a gasp back in her room. Her hand immediately flew to her throat, feeling the weight of her necklace. A wave of trepidation washed through her, and she bit her lip, trying to banish the images of the dream from her mind, along with the sensations coursing through her. _Okay. No big deal. Whatever. They're dreams. Only dreams… _  
For the rest of the day at school, Elena was, to put it bluntly, horny and annoyed. She was short with her friends, fidgeted excessively in class (to the bemusement of Alaric who asked her after history if she was okay,) and rushed back home as soon as the eighth period bell rang.  
Slamming her bag down on the kitchen table, Elena rummaged in the fridge for something, shutting the door with more force than necessary when she couldn't find anything she wanted to her great annoyance. Stomping upstairs, Elena wondered if she shouldn't just take care of her state herself, or ask Stefan to come over. Bringing Stefan over seemed just plain wrong, though, seeing as the reason she was having _issues _was because of a few rogue dreams about his brother, of all people. She walked into her room and gasped in shock, seeing the very cause of her _issues _sprawled casually as can be on her bed, holding her teddy on his chest.  
"Fee fi fo fum, I'm Elena and I have to slam things around extra hard when I'm annoyed," he mocked, looking gravely at her teddy while making it march around on his chest. Elena didn't know if she wanted to stake him or jump him. Neither would work out very well.  
"Seriously, Damon, get out. I do _not _need this right now!" she glared, gesturing at the door to emphasize. He just placed teddy more comfortably on his stomach, and folded his hands behind his head.  
"Aww, grumpy Elena. Did you not have a good night's sleep again?" he grinned, and Elena grabbed the nearest thing (her brush) and hurled it at him. Childish, yes. Harmful to him, no, but it made her feel better to throw something at him, even if he caught it with preternatural speed. He pantomimed brushing it through his hair like he was in "Grease," and she rolled her eyes.  
"Shut up, Damon. I don't know how you're doing this but you seriously need to stop. It's not funny anymore," she growled, and he held up his hands as if he were innocent of this trickery.  
"Elena! I'm a vampire, you're wearing vervain. Therefore, I can't give you sex dreams about me. Well, I can, if I do this…" he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, leveling a dark, lustful look at her. Elena's eyes traced over the graceful movements of his fingers and wondering how deft they were at other things…  
"Stop!" Elena threw her hands up, turning around so she couldn't see him slowly expose the sculpted expanse of his chest. "Seriously, Damon. Just leave. I'm done arguing," she sighed. After not hearing anything for a few seconds, she turned around and gasped, losing her balance when she stumbled back from him, as he was only an inch away from her. His hands shot out and caught her hips before she fell, and he brought her closer to him, locking his gaze with hers. She felt frozen, like she couldn't move if she even wanted to. She was painfully aware that she was wearing her necklace and her being frozen wasn't from compulsion.  
"You can deny it to yourself, Elena, but you feel something for me. It was only a matter of time before it started showing," he murmured, leaning in closer until his lips brushed her cheek. Elena shook her head, taking a step back.  
"Damon, I'm with Stefan," was all she managed to say. Damon smirked.  
"Oh, believe me. I know you're with my safe, boring little brother. But I know you, Elena. You want adventure, something that consumes you…" a strange look entered his eyes, and he cocked his head to the side as if he were debating something. He looked almost amused or surprised. It was plain weird, but Elena had a weird sense of déjà vu and it was definitely uncomfortable.  
She didn't want to let him make any more decisions that made the reasons she shouldn't give into him harder to think of and less appealing. She placed her hands firmly on his chest, trying to ignore how nice his muscles felt, and pushed him towards the window.  
"Out. No more arguing. Out." Surprisingly, Damon let her push him, the light smile still playing on his lips. Before he left out the window, he turned and took her hand, bending to kiss it like he had when they first met.  
"Goodnight, Elena," he murmured, his eyes resting on her lips for a second before he disappeared, and Elena was left alone in her room, even more frustrated than before.

_Lights pulsed in time with the music as Elena let herself relax. She hadn't felt so… _normal_ in so long. Like her old self before the accident. She smiled, talking to strangers she somehow knew, dancing freely and happily. She saw him through the crowd, and wove her way to him, sliding her arms around his neck and pressing her body into his. He smirked, moving his hips to the new rhythm. Elena could feel his hands trail over her back, mapping every dip and curve until they landed on her hips and he pulled her harder against him. The way he was able to move should have been illegal. Their lips found each other before long, but this time Elena was too lost in sensation to bother with taking her time. She wanted him. Now.  
Then they were in a back room, feverishly kissing and removing clothes. It was getting harder to focus, the images were becoming hazy for some reason. Elena ignored it, bringing him closer to her as his fingers dipped between her thighs, pressing up and making her moan. He pinned her shoulders to the wall, spreading her legs further with his knee as he pushed one, then two fingers inside of her, moving them slow and deep, drawing every exquisite cry from her throat.  
"Faster… oh yes…" Elena threw her head back in abandon, meeting his lips in a deep kiss as his fingers moved faster and faster inside of her, curling slightly in a way that made stars erupt in front of her eyes.  
"Fuck!" she whimpered, her breathing growing more erratic as he switched his angle, hitting a spot in her that made her feel like she was almost tipping over the edge.  
"Elena… god you're so tight, and warm for me…" he growled into her throat. Elena's legs were beginning to shake.  
"Yes! Damon… Damon… Damon… _I…"

Elena's eyes shot open, a fine sheen of sweat covering her body. She disentangled herself from her sheets, breathing heavily. Fingers touching her necklace, she looked around the room helplessly. Windows still locked, door still locked.  
"This can't be happening…" she whispered, pushing a damp strand of hair out of her face. She tried to ignore how her body burned, unfulfilled and wanting only one pair of hands, one pair of lips…  
_No!_ She shook her head. This had to end right now. Slowly getting out of bed, she threw on a cardigan and sandals, and grabbed her keys, walking silently past Jenna's room to get to her car.  
The drive to the boarding house ended all too soon, and she felt her resolve waver as she stared up at the darkened windows. All except a few to the far left were dark, and she knew who she'd find there.  
"_DAMON!_" she called, running up the stairs. Stomping down the hall and into his room, she almost kicked herself for not knocking first. He was lying in bed, shirtless, sheets slung low over his hips as he was reading a book, which he put down when she walked in. Leaning back, he raised a brow, eyes quickly darting over her in a slightly concerned way. Checking to make sure she wasn't hurt, she realised.  
"Yes darling? To what do I owe this pleasure of a late night call?" he asked loftily, scratching his chin with his fingers and she most definitely wasn't thinking about where his fingers were… _nope. Not going there right now._  
"Okay, fine. I'm wearing vervain, but these can't be normal dreams! I mean it's been every night and it's starting to get really annoying," she flung her arms out. "You need to do something about it!" Damon looked at her as if she had grown a second nose.  
"Even if I could, which I can't, why would I do anything to stop you dreaming about something you desire? And don't tell me you don't because clearly that would be a lie, and your dreams prove it," he sat up, sliding out of bed and walking towards her, passing her to shut the door. _Shit, where's Stefan? _She suddenly panicked, appalled at how she hadn't even considered Stefan being in the house while she wanted to yell at Damon, before he shot her an eye roll. "Don't worry, little bro is out slaughtering bunny rabbits. We have some time. The closed door is to give us a few more minutes if he comes home." Elena tried not to let her imagination wander with what the extra minutes would be needed for. She shook herself mentally, and leveled a gaze at him.  
"You should want to do something because this could hurt Stefan if he found out, and…"  
"Look, there's your first problem. Wanting me in the first place is hurting Stefan, but it's not your fault. Wanting someone and feeling a certain way is never your fault. You can't stop feelings, they just happen. Second problem, you're trying to suppress it, which is probably why they're recurring. My suggestion?" he smirked, doing the eye-thing that bugged her so much. "Indulge them."  
"As if!" she burst out indignantly, but he held up a finger, making her close her mouth, fuming.  
"Indulge them, to get them out of your system," he made a brushing motion with his hands. "Once they're out, you can go back to being cute-sy with Buzz Kill Bob."  
"Oh, so you're suggesting I cheat on Stefan?" Elena scoffed, but Damon only raised a brow.  
"If you're this bothered by the dreams, then I can guess their content. And not gonna lie, 'Lena, just being in the same room as me is raising your pulse, body temperature, and arousal. Don't try to deny it," he cut her off before the indignant lie could leave her lips. "I can smell it, it's very sexy, by the way," he winked. Elena narrowed her eyes at him.  
"No. It's wrong. Anyways, I wouldn't," she turned to leave but his laugh—ugh she should have just let it go—irked her. "What?" she placed her hands on her hips defiantly.  
"You wouldn't… right. Let me ask, how far have we gone in the dreams?" Damon stepped so that he was in her personal space again. She hated when he was in her personal space. Definitely hated it. Her cheeks flamed at the question.  
"That's not important, I—"  
"Didn't answer my question. How far?" his eyes roamed her face, noticing the blush that was creeping all the way to her chest. He wanted to lick every inch of skin touched by the colour headily scented with her blood...  
"I… I'm not discussing it with you. Final," she stuttered, trying to step back but somehow she had ended up backed against one of the posts of his bed.  
"Have we kissed?" he murmured, one finger tracing her collar bone over her shoulder. Elena tried to order her thoughts and decide whether she should tell the truth, but her answer came anyways.  
"Yes…"  
"Did we touch?" his finger moved down her side, bumping lightly over each rib and down to her hip where it traced little circles on the cotton of her shorts. Elena couldn't find a safe place to put her eyes. They were either on his lips or meeting his gaze, and both were dangerous. A dark fire had lit inside of the ice blue of his eyes and she knew if she got a taste of the consuming flames she would be gone.  
"Y…yes…" she whispered, desire blossoming in her lower stomach at the memory of the way his fingers had caressed her, pushed inside of her…  
Then their lips were crashed together, and Damon had her against the wall, hitching her legs around his waist. Hands roaming over his torso, pulling at his hair, Elena felt months' worth of tension flood out of her in a mad frenzy of desire to touch every inch of him she could reach, have him in every way, be ravaged completely and utterly.  
Just like in her dreams, but better, his lips moved to her throat and his fingers between her legs, and they started rubbing little circles against her clit through her shorts and panties. Elena moaned, bucking her hips against the friction, begging more.  
"Fuck… Elena…" Damon growled, shoving her onto the bed unceremoniously before climbing on top of her, pulling her tank top up to expose her stomach which he quickly covered with kisses, trailing them down between her thighs.  
"_Oh_… Oh my god, _Damon_…" Elena threaded her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her mound, reaching up to pull down her sleep shorts and panties in one move. His tongue darted out, tasting her and she squirmed, the lust and pleasure clouding in her mind in an animalistic haze that demanded to be fulfilled. She was letting herself fall into the fire that was Damon and she was beyond caring if she could make her way back again.  
His tongue drew a long line down, sliding into her slit while his hands moved up to pin her hips down as she squirmed, trying to get more friction from him. Damon happily obliged, firming up his tongue and moving it quickly over her clit, then slowly down her slit and plunging into her, drinking up every drop of her lust he could. The sight of her body bowing under his ministrations was all he could have ever wanted, her fingers clawing at his bed sheets as he teased and fucked her with his tongue without relenting.  
Elena's hands fisted in his blankets as she lie helpless, the only thing she could manage incoherent moans and cries. She vaguely felt his fingers trailing gently up her inner thigh, until they brushed against her clit and she jerked in response.  
"Shh… I got you," Damon murmured into her skin, gently grazing his teeth against her sensitive skin. God he fucking lived for the sounds she was making right now. For him. Every prayer passing her lips was to his name, and it was more intoxicating than blood. He had waited for this for so long, and it was even better than he had ever fantasised.  
He slipped one finger inside of her, reveling in the pain as her nails found their way to his shoulders. He added another, earning another delicious keening sound from her throat. He licked her clit gently at first, then harder and faster as he mimicked the speed and force with his fingers. Elena was practically delirious with pleasure as he brought her higher and higher, growling when her fingers pulled at his hair.  
"Damon… Damon… _Damon_…_yes…_" she threw her head back, and he could tell she was starting to get close.  
His ears picked up the crunch of leaves in the woods, and he swore in that moment he was going to murder his brother.  
Damon pulled back, silencing her animated protests with a hand, then he quickly slipped her panties and shorts back on. Elena's hair looked like a wild mess, her cheeks were flushed, and the phrase_ if looks could kill_ crossed his mind briefly. He mouthed his brother's name, and a little of the colour drained out of her cheeks.  
_Fuck. She's going to regret this, isn't she? You knew what you were getting into when you started this… idiot. Damn you to hell, Elena… You're going to destroy me.  
_Stefan's footsteps were getting louder, so Damon quickly stood them up, straightened his sheets, cracked his door open, and sprayed cologne on himself all in a blur before rounding on Elena in, what he considered, obvious fake anger.  
"Elena, it's not my fucking fault you're on some martyr mission. News flash, the world doesn't revolve around you, doppleganger or not," he poured as much snarky-asshole as he could into his words, and a mixture of hurt and confusion filled her eyes when a flash of realization suddenly dawned in them before she rearranged her features to look the perfect mix of annoyed, righteous, and angry. I mean, she was pretty much a pro by this point when it came to arguing with him.  
"I'm not letting anyone else die for me, Damon. Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna… they've all lost enough without losing their lives, too," she crossed her arms, and he could hear Stefan coming in the doorway, moving cautiously but quickly as he heard their raised argument.  
"Oh, so you would have them lose you too on top of everything? Real fucking smart, Elena," he rolled his eyes, walking to the liquor cabinet in his room to get a drink. "The smartest thing to do is to avoid the whole thing completely. Find a way to kill Elijah, or whatever, because clearly the first time did not do the trick," he grimaced in real annoyance. Seriously, he shoved a giant piece of wood in the guy's heart. Why don't people just stay dead when they need to be? "We keep you incognito and under the radar here, figure out who this Klaus guy is, and deal with it as it comes. Which includes you not being stupid and running off to get yourself _killed_," he finished pouring his drink and turned to glare at her, silently praising her acting skills as Stefan reached the hallway.  
"Everything all right?" Ah, yes. Baby brother to the rescue. And there was much rejoicing through all the land. _Seriously, fuck off Stefan so I can fuck your girlfriend.  
_"Yes, Stefan. Just peachy," he sneered, not needing any acting to show his level of contempt for the self-righteous super-dude-hair-do of a brother he had now. He missed the days when Stefan was actually fun.  
"Damon, I'm done discussing this. Goodnight, Stefan, I'll see you tomorrow," Elena sighed, turning heel and walking quickly out of the house. Phew. Disaster averted.  
"Why was she here?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow at Damon. Okay, sort of averted.  
"I may have sent a text asking if we could talk it through because she was being stupid Elena. I didn't realise how touchy she was or that she was still awake and here I am, innocently reading my book, and she just comes barging in guns blazing!" Damon dramatized, trying to slip at least a little bit of truth into what he was saying. Stefan grunted, and turned around to leave, muttering something about how it was Damon's fault blah blah blah unimportant. Damon, however, needed an ice shower to fix what Elena had done to him, and it gave him an unusual amount of satisfaction that Elena definitely felt the same. Halfway through getting undressed, however, Damon got a better idea. It wasn't very nice of him to leave unfinished business…


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next bit! I was only planning on a two shot but if enough people like this I might write another chapter or so. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 2**

Elena stormed into her room as quietly as her anger would allow. Her body was strung up, and she refused to sleep and endure those torturous dreams that would only be strengthened by the mirror in reality. She ran a finger through her hair, pacing a bit before she decided to just relax in bed and figure out what she was going to do. She turned around, and jumped slightly at seeing Damon standing just inside her window.  
"Seriously, Damon? This isn't even funny," she growled, wanting to smack that shit-eating smirk off his face so badly.  
"I just came to watch you moan my name in your sleep," he sauntered a few steps closer, his eyes roving over her unapologetically. Elena felt her frustration bubble over, and before she knew what she was doing her hand was moving to slap him on the face. Damon caught it a few inches from his cheek, turning his face to leave a lingering kiss on the inside of her wrist. Understanding flooded through Elena at his true purpose of being here, and all rational thought flew out the window as his lips descended on hers. Elena's back hit the bed as Damon kissed her hard and passionately. Control be damned, _this _is how she wanted to be kissed.  
"Damon…" she gasped when he almost tore off her shorts and panties, feeling heat pool between her thighs immediately at his roughness. He moved his lips down to her breasts, pulling her top down so that they were exposed to the cool air of the room. He took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking on it and eliciting a soft moan. His fingers toyed with the other, pulling and tweaking it, teasing her while his teeth and tongue did the same to the one he was worshiping. When she was sufficiently agitated, he looked back up at her and smirked.  
"I felt it was very rude to leave you like I did," he murmured, his voice dark with lust. Elena threw her head back, biting her lip to keep herself quiet as he slipped a finger inside of her. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped, but Damon covered her lips with his to quiet her as he added another finger, moving them in and out of her. He curled his fingers slightly, feeling her whole body jerk as he hit her g-spot. Moving his fingers faster and faster, Damon deepened their kiss as her moans got louder and more erratic, hoping none of the other occupants in the house could hear them while he reveled in the wet heat and how tight she was. He felt so hard in his jeans it was painful, and the only thing he wanted in the world was to fuck her senseless.  
Elena felt her whole body tighten as a sensation quickly built up deep in her lower abdomen. Damon's fingers were unrelenting as they moved and stroked her in all the right ways. She broke away from the kiss for air, her nails digging into his back so hard she broke the skin, making him hiss and bite into the joining of her throat and shoulder with blunt teeth. The action shocked her, but her reaction shocked her more. Her whole body erupted and she muffled a scream into his neck as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever felt slammed through her. She clung to Damon tightly as she slowly came down from the delirious high, her vision was filled with bright spots and she was trembling. Her inner walls were still spasming around his fingers which he was still moving slightly, and Elena realised she was whispering his name over and over again, her hips undulating slowly. Finally she could open her eyes and was met with the endless blue of his. She couldn't identify the emotion swimming through them, but she also couldn't really form a coherent thought.  
Damon thought he might be able to die happy after hearing her moan and chant his name the way she did. Elena in the throes of passion was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, and he wanted more of it already. Some insanity took him, though, and he pulled away, slipping his fingers out of her.  
"You need to sleep," he murmured, licking her wetness off his fingers, enjoying the taste. Elena bit her lip, pouting a little. His defenses wavered, but held. He wanted her alone, when she didn't have to be quiet. He needed hours with her, not a few minutes, and he had already exhausted her for tonight.  
"What about you?" she whispered, and Damon's eyes widened as her hand went to the bulge in his pants. He tried to remember why he wasn't bending her over and fucking her until she forgot her own name. _Right. Sleep. But who needs sleep? Screw this being 'the better man'…  
_"You can pay me back tomorrow. We'll have plenty of time to play," he murmured, moving to kiss the little hollow behind her ear. She shivered, and Damon pulled away, kissing her deeply once more before he stood up, wincing from how painfully hard he was. Before he could take a step away Elena grabbed the button of his jeans and undid it, pulling the zipper down. He gasped as she reached inside, curling her slender fingers around his length.  
"What if I don't want to wait?" she bit her lip, and Damon was gone. He fervently thanked whatever gods there were, and surrendered as she pushed his jeans down to his thighs. He followed her lead as she pulled him down onto the bed, swinging a leg over him so she was straddling him. Damon fisted a hand in her hair, having a hard time believing what was happening as she moved down to take his length in her mouth.  
"Fuck…" he hissed as her wet tongue darted out to lick the tip of his member. She took the head into her mouth, and Damon saw stars, his mind wiped blank of anything but the feel of her mouth on his dick. It was fucking glorious. She took him deeper, tracing her tongue in patterns along his length as one of her hands wrapped around the base, massaging and pumping him lightly. Sweet god this girl was perfect. Damon pumped his hips up lightly, unable to help himself as she took him even deeper. He was going to lose his fucking mind if she… _fuck. _Damon's fist in her hair tightened as she relaxed her throat and took the entire length in, gagging lightly. "Elena… shit…" he groaned, using every ounce of self-restraint to keep himself from fucking her mouth. She released him with a smirk, clearly loving the power she had over him as she started sucking him harder and faster, moving her tongue in a way that should have been illegal. He couldn't help but grind his hips up towards her mouth and she used the movement to her advantage, pumping him faster with her hand and mouth in time. He let himself get lost in the sensation, wrapping her hair around his fist tightly. In response she dragged her nails down his stomach to his thighs, making him gasp as lust flooded through him. His orgasm was building, and he tried to push her away but she ignored him, taking him deep into her throat again.  
"Elena… 'Lena… _'Lena…_" he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair. He held her head still as he felt he was about to cum, trying to hold it off but he felt her smirk and massage the tip of his dick with her tongue and she sucked extra hard. "Fuck!" he pumped into her mouth a few more times before spilling his release onto her tongue while she sucked him greedily, swallowing every last bit of it.  
This girl was going to be the death of him.  
"Mmmm," she sighed, crawling to lie next to him while he lay on the bed, completely immobile. That was the bet orgasm he'd had in decades (which was saying something.) And it was from _Elena. _Elena Gilbert. Had hell frozen over without him noticing?_  
_Elena couldn't help but smile as she watched Damon try to collect himself. She didn't know what came over her; he just turned her into an animal. All she cared about was making him experience the pleasure he gave her, and by the looks of it she hadn't disappointed. She tried not to think of what this meant about her and Stefan, even though she knew she'd probably be flooded with guilt in the morning. Right then all she did was curl up around him, laying her head on Damon's chest, listening to his quiet, steady heartbeat.

When morning came, Elena groaned and rolled away from the sunlight streaming through her window. Her dream had been especially vivid last night, so much so that she was actually tired…  
She froze, realising that it hadn't been a dream, especially judging by the slight soreness between her thighs. She sat up, looking around for Damon but there was no evidence that he had been in there with her, on this bed… Heat flashed through her as she remembered everything they did, and she groaned, flopping back onto the bed. Elena couldn't help the slight sad twinge she felt that he didn't stay, but it was probably for the best. She'd really gotten herself into a mess here. Maybe Damon was right, though. Maybe the dreams would stop now…  
She had a feeling that she was very, very wrong.

Damon was stuck between elation and despair.  
So, the way he decided to deal with it was with his best friend: bourbon. He sat on the couch, mulling over the night's events while drinking and watching the dust motes drift in the sunlight shining through the windows. On the one hand, it was amazing. _Elena._ He had finally gotten to touch her in (almost) every way he has wanted to for so long, and the even more bizarre thing was she had reciprocated rather enthusiastically. This opened a whole other can of worms that was just… he didn't even want to dwell on it too long. What he should do is pack up and get the hell out of dodge, leave the love birds alone to figure out their shit and be disgustingly happy without him ruining everything.  
Unfortunately, it was a lot more complicated than just the drama between the three of them. The Elijah and this Mysterious-Powerful-Vampire-Klaus-Dude thing was hanging over them like a sword on a thread that could snap at any moment, and far above wanting her, Damon loved Elena and needed to keep her from harm's way. No matter what.  
"It was almost easier when she hated me," Damon muttered under his breath, running a hand through his tousled black hair. It was easier in several ways, but now that he'd had a taste of paradise he never wanted to go back to the coldness that used to separate them. If it was necessary of course he could go back to being the "bad guy," so long as it kept her safe. Hating him alive was better than her not being able to hate him because she was dead.  
Damon heard footsteps in the driveway, and he waited curiously, listening to the heartbeat. It was too loud to be a vampire's, but it was beating rather quickly, as if the person was nervous. He sighed, standing and walking to the window to look out over the lawn while she knocked tentatively on the door. When a half minute had passed she opened it and walked inside.  
"Damon?" she called, sounding just as nervous as her pulse let on. He couldn't help the bud of happiness that bloomed in his chest at the sound of her calling for him. He could tell this whole thing between them was going to rip his already broken heart to shreds, but he couldn't help himself. He loved her.  
"Hello Elena," he said turning and flashing his smile at her, enjoying the way her heart stuttered. She opened her mouth to say something, then closed it. Pursing her lips, she walked over to the couch and let her school bag fall to the floor. She herself sat heavily on the couch and ran a hand through her hair, looking at a loss for what to say. He sat on the coffee table directly across from her, and took a sip from his almost-finished drink. She frowned.  
"You really shouldn't day drink so much."  
"Vampires can do whatever they want, plus it's 5 o' clock somewhere," he shot back, taking another sip to prove his point. She rolled her eyes. _Typical Damon._  
"Yeah, tell me that when you get vampire hepatitis C." Damon genuinely laughed at that, and he saw her eyes soften at the sound. It made an uncomfortable flippy feeling happen in his chest and he grimaced internally. He was getting so freaking soft and it was entirely this girl's fault. He briefly considered killing a few people to prove that he was still big bad Damon Salvatore when she started speaking and he was distracted from his thoughts.  
"But Damon, I came here to talk about…" her eyes darted towards the ceiling, and he sighed.  
"Baby bro isn't here, 'Lena, so do tell me how we can never do what we did again and how it should have never happened and how it will _always_ be_ Stefan_," his voice took a hint of bitterness towards the end, and he finished his drink. Elena frowned, looking put out. He knew exactly what she was going to say, and he didn't think he could bear hearing it from her. God knows he'd heard it enough fucking times. She began to open her mouth to speak again but he cut her off. "At least," he held up a hand to stop her again, "tell me, and frankly yourself, the truth about it. What did it make you feel?" he looked her square in the eyes, watching for signs of lying. Her heartbeat picked up as their gaze held, and she licked her bottom lip. He really wished she didn't do that because now he wanted to.  
"I… I don't know, Damon," she finished lamely. He snorted with disgust.  
"You're lying, but I'm not even surprised," he stood up, thoroughly annoyed and stalked to his liquor cabinet. At this rate he was going to have to go on another bourbon run soon.  
"Damon, listen!" She stood up, balling her little hands into fists. Even in that gesture they looked delicate. He wanted to kiss her fingertips and explore the whorls of the patterns there unique to her, but all he did was shake his head and pour himself another glass. "It's complicated. I basically cheated on Stefan with you, his_ brother_. I feel like a terrible person, I feel like freaking _Katherine_ for god's sake, but the horrible part is that I don't even regret it," she finished in a rush and Damon paused, looking down into his glass. The stupid feeling was back in his chest and he tried to squash it before it actually turned into something deadly. Like hope.  
"You're nothing like Katherine, Elena… you've told me a million times. _Always going to be Stefan_. I get it. Why are we rehashing this?" he sighed, suddenly feeling very, very tired. How much more of this could he take? Was he doomed to always being second choice, always shoved aside, tried and thrown out because he wasn't the safe option? Because Stefan was the fucking golden child for some strange reason? If only she knew how unsafe and dark Stefan really was. How he wasn't going to fight dirty if need be to keep her alive and safe, maybe not completely happy but at least not dead.  
"Damon, will you just _listen_?!" she said exasperated, pulling on his arm to make him face her. He rounded on her, glaring into her doe eyes, wishing with all of his being that he wasn't so damn in love with this girl so she wouldn't rip his heart out with every word that came out of her mouth.  
"Fine. What? What is it you're going to say to me that I don't _possibly_ already know?" he spat out, angry that he even let the conversation get this far. He was about to be tossed to the curb again, and here he was handing her the chance to do it. She glared at him for a long moment, her hand twitching like she was going to hit him, but her lips crashed on his, and Damon gave up. This girl was going to destroy him either way; he might as well get as much out of it as he could.  
They were a frenzy of lips and caresses, grasping fingers pulling at hair and clothes, so Damon swept her off her feet and blurred up to his room, setting her down only to pull her shirt off and clash their lips together again. Her fingers pulled at his jeans, while he tugged his own shirt off and he blurred her to the wall, pushing her up against it roughly while he moved his lips down her throat, leaving a trail of wet kisses where he went. Elena moaned in anticipation, music to his ears that he never wanted to live without. Her hands caressed his abs before she raked her nails down them, making him growl. She pushed his jeans down, practically purring when she saw he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Damon was getting harder by the second. He had waited too damn long for this. His fingers hooked under her panties and he ripped the fabric, muffling her gasp of protest with a fiery kiss. He deftly unclasped her bra, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere, his mouth descending on her breasts to lick and suck the soft skin there, enjoying her mewls and touch—nails digging into his skin, pulling at his hair, stroking him wherever she could reach. Her touch was heaven to him.  
Damon blurred them to the bed, placing her down and kissing her deeply. Their tongues danced and melded together perfectly. He reached over, smirking slightly as he pressed a button on the remote next to his bed. The song she had yelled at him the first time she came over for listening to started, and she laughed, pulling him down for another deep kiss. Her hips grinded up against his hard length, making him feel her wetness and he groaned. He wanted to take this slowly but she was clearly as desperate to have him as he was to have her.  
"Elena… you're going to kill me," he murmured into her throat, biting the skin gently with blunt teeth. She moaned in response, wrapping her legs around his hips and meeting his gaze, her brown eyes dark with lust. She bit his lower lip, tugging at it, and he pushed her down, pinning her to the bed. "Minx," he growled, and she smirked. He kissed the hollow at the base of her throat, her chest, between her breasts, her stomach, tracing his tongue around her navel before moving lower.  
"Damon no," she said suddenly, and he froze. _You've got to be fucking kidding me. _He almost left the room when her next words stopped him. "Please… Damon. Please…" she was biting her lip when he looked back up at her, and a salacious grin stole over his lips. She was begging him! Damon Salvatore had Elena Gilbert begging for him. He didn't know what strange alternate reality he had wandered into but it was fan-fucking-tastic.  
"What was that?" he moved slowly back up her body, letting the tip of his hard member brush her wetness. He loved the sound of her whimpers.  
"_Please_…" she begged, bucking her hips up but he moved away so she didn't get the friction she wanted.  
"Tell me what you want," he said, his voice husky. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head so she couldn't touch him. She whimpered again in protest, tugging uselessly against his grip. His eyes roved over her beautiful body all on display, wet and needing him. It was a dream come true, and it made him even harder, if that was possible. A blush was stealing over her cheeks, and the scent of blood so close to her skin made a fresh wave of lust flood through him.  
"Damon, please, fuck me," she moaned, and he rearranged her wrists so only one of his hands was gripping them so his other could position himself at her entrance. He slid the tip of his dick along her wet slit, letting her grind her hips up for more friction. He decided he wasn't going to fuck her. He was going to worship her.  
"Look at me," he whispered, meeting her gaze as he started to slide into her. Her lips parted in an "o" as he stretched her entrance, her pupils dilating even more. When he was fully inside her he paused, reveling in the sensation, committing it to memory. Damn the world, this girl was made for him. He leaned his forehead against hers as he slid out most of the way, and then surged forward, setting a deep, steady rhythm.  
Elena's back arched off the bed, moans and cries shuddering from her throat as he hit just the right spot every time he pumped his hips forward. Pleasure spiked through her, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly as he filled her utterly and completely. She didn't even know it was possible to feel this kind of pleasure. She felt his free hand trail up her stomach to tweak and pull at her breasts, and she leaned forward, closing the distance between their lips. She lost herself in sensation, feeling him start to move faster and harder, unable to contain his lust for her. When his grip on her wrists loosened slightly, she freed them and immediately sank them into the skin of his shoulders. A deep, sexy growl rumbled out of his throat and she wove her right fingers through his hair and tugged. He fucked her harder, and she tugged his hair until their kiss broke and she could move her lips down to his throat. _Biting a vampire, how ironic_ she thought, smirking as she sunk her teeth into his skin, not breaking it but hard enough that he gave a little surprised moan.  
"_Fuck _Elena… you're so wet and tight, just for me," he said, rolling his hips while pushing her legs up to her chest so he could go even deeper. A keening moan left her throat as Damon moved even faster, the sound of skin on skin mixing with their moans and the music.  
"Damon… _yes, _oh _right there… yes…_" she clawed her nails into his back as he pounded into her. A different sort of gasp left her and he paused slightly, looking at her. He quickly realised what was wrong, and he turned his face to hide the dark veins and fangs that had appeared. She placed her hand on his cheek, turning his face so he met her gaze. She leaned forward and kissed his fanged mouth, darting her tongue out to touch one of his fangs and the sensation made him moan, his hips moving harder and deeper into her. This girl was going to kill him if she kept it up. Her hand moved to sweep her hair off her throat and she leaned her head to the side in invitation. Yeah, she was going to kill him. He looked at her for any doubt, but all he saw was desire, and trust. This was going to end him, he knew it, but he nuzzled into her throat regardless, and gently sunk his fangs into her. He groaned from the taste and pleasure, moving his hips faster and faster, feeling her start to tighten around him. His name spilled from her lips over and over as her body tightened more and Damon was completely lost. The sweet, delicious drug that was her blood flowed over his tongue mixing with the pleasure of this goddess he held in his arms; it was intoxicating beyond any earthly thing. Elena finally screamed out his name as he felt her orgasm course through her, tightening around his throbbing member so hard he gave himself over to his own orgasm, shuddering in the blinding white pleasure that slammed into him. Her name was a prayer on his lips groaned against her bloodied skin as the pleasure stretched on and on. When Damon finally gathered himself enough to look up at Elena, her eyes were closed and her chest heaved; a content smile on her face. Damon licked the two small wounds he'd left on her throat, eliciting a soft little cry of pleasure from her. She opened her eyes slowly, and he met her gaze, brushing his thumb along her cheek. Her smile widened, and she kissed him softly, moving her lips against his in an almost lov… no, he wasn't going to even let himself consider that, so he just pushed away all thought and enjoyed the moment of bliss they had and kissed her back.  
She pulled away and giggled, making him raise a brow. "What?"  
"Well, it's just…" she ran her fingers through his even more tousled hair. "That was a lot better than anything I ever dreamt about." Damon laughed, kissing her again. He pulled away from her, hating to slide out of her and away from her warmth, but Stefan would be home in a while and they needed to act like nothing happened. Unless she wanted proverbial shit to really hit the fan.  
Stefan, ever the one to be in the way. It was a wonder Damon didn't just knock him out and ship him off to a remote island. Life would be so much easier if that were the case.  
"Where are you going?" she asked, frowning. It killed him to leave her, but if he let himself pretend that this was anything but lust he would be destroyed.  
"Stefan will be home in a little while," he sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Well… we'll deal with that when it happens," she said, her voice coming from right behind him. She wrapped her warm, delicate arms around his chest and he felt her lean her cheek against his back. His heart actually throbbed with the pain and joy of loving this girl. He turned, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her tenderly, trying to tell her without words how he felt. She pulled him towards her, and he let her tug him down to the mattress where she turned around and pressed her back to him, pulling his arm around her front. He squeezed her gently, nuzzling his face into her hair, breathing in her familiar scent he loved so much. He had no idea why she was being so affectionate and cuddly and not crying and yelling at him in guilt, but he wasn't going to ruin this for once. He closed his eyes, thinking he could stay there with her in his arms for centuries and be content, just listening to her quiet breath and soft heartbeat. He didn't know what he'd gotten himself into, but after the last hour he couldn't bring himself to regret a thing.

**So, keep it a two shot? Not really sure. Either way, let me know what you think x**


End file.
